Will there be a 'Pemberley Ever After?
by BelleBelles
Summary: "Seriously? What on EARTH are you doing? Lizzy, I know your mum has been hounding you to find a husband, but online dating? I never thought I'd see the day that you would try this method in the dating market," said Charlotte. And she was Right.
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to let you all know that this is my first Pride and Prejudice fic, so please be nice when writing comments. I'm not brave enough yet to write a regency fic for this yet, but I hope you like this modern twist to this beloved story!**

**I in no way own Pride and Prejudice, the story line or its characters. I just like playing with them in my own way (:**

**And with that, let's begin the story…**

O.o.O

"Keep calm and find a husband," murmured Elizabeth as she browsed the online dating site 'Pemberley Ever After' on her work computer desk, scrolling monotonously down the list of candidates that were her 'perfect' match, as shown by the test results.

"Hey, what are you u-"asked Charlotte, stopping mid-way in her sentence and burst into her kookaburra's laughter as she caught a glimpse of the website her best friend was on.

"Seriously? What on EARTH are you doing? Lizzy, I know your mum has been hounding you to find a husband, but online dating? I never thought I'd see the day that you would try this method in the dating market," said Charlotte after she calmed down from her outburst, Elizabeth throwing her an evil glance her way as she struggled not to laugh once more.

"It's not like I'm actually going to go out with any of these men. Mother set it up for me and printed out the test for me to do, saying it was from one of her trashy magazines, and she wanted Jane and I to complete it. You know how she gets; she wouldn't stop harassing us till we did it for her. Little did we know that after doing the quiz, she had set this up for us to peruse 'The potential matches.'" Lizzy answered back with a grimace as she imitated her mother's high pitched excitable voice.

Letting another chuckle out, Charlotte rubbed Lizzy's back as she heaved a sigh, content to sit at her computer whilst the clock ticked away the last couple of seconds for the weekend to begin.

"Don't worry Lizzy, I'm sure you'll find someone out there who'll understand you. You're young, vibrant, beautiful, and full of wit and humour; unlike me who is old and could pass for a woman in her forties instead of early thirties," replied Charlotte.

"Charlotte Emma Lucas, you don't look a day over your twenty-eight years of age and you look sexy as all hell with your enviable slim figure! And it's not like I have all of those qualities you just mentioned. Jane definitely has the beautiful and young look about her, compared to my dull brown hair and plain, boring brown eyes," commented Lizzy as she began to turn her computer off and get ready to walk out of the office with Charlotte.

"I think we should just agree to disagree on that note," snickered Charlotte as they heard the elevator ping open for them and walked in. Charlotte was just about to go on another tirade about her annoying little sister Marianne when she stopped dead in her tracks. Lizzy suddenly noticed that it got very quiet in the elevator, looked to her left and realised who they were standing in the elevator with. It was none other than their CEO Catherine De Bourgh and her snivelling assistant, Connor Collins.

Noticing the two girls who just entered the elevator, Catherine eyed them wearily. "You there," she said as she pointed at a startled Elizabeth. "What are you doing out of your cubicle? The bell has not gone to end the day yet."

Before Elizabeth could respond though, a resounding loud bell tolled, along with the ping of the elevator doors to the ground floor. Thanking God for small miracles, Elizabeth answered, "There it is! And I hope you have an enjoyable weekend, Mrs De Bourgh," said Lizzy over her shoulder as she and Charlotte quickly walked out of the elevators together.

"Oh my God! Lizzy, wow! You have some balls on you," crowed Charlotte as she and Elizabeth ran for the train that would be leaving in three minutes.

"Oh Char, I just couldn't pass it up, and we had barely left when the bell tolled anyway. It's the weekend, we gotta live a little sometimes. Besides, I'm not just some work colleague that she can push over either. I mean, just the other day, Edmund, who is head of media, said he thought I was on the way up to a promotion since his father would be retiring soon and a spot wouldopen up," stated Lizzy, once they sat in two spare seats they were lucky enough to find.

"Mmm, that may be so, but try to be not as outspoken, or next time you mightn't have a job to go back to," mused Charlotte as she scanned the available single men that were ripe for the picking. Seeing no candidates to spend her weekend with, she sighed and turned to face Lizzy again. "So, back to the question I was going to ask you back at the office, what are you up to this weekend?"

"To be honest? I don't really know. I was thinking of private messaging _Ben Timover _from that dating site, maybe… he sounds like my kind of guy. '_I like long walks on the beach with my perfect girl wearing nothing but her thong, and no, I don't mean the kind that you wear on your feet_,'" said Lizzy in a try-hard husky male voice.

"Wow, and that quiz matched you up with that guy as one of your potential life partners? I'd feel sorry for any girl who would be happy to be with him. You'd have to be extremely stupid not to know what he's after, not to mention his whole name is probably fake, too," snorted Charlotte.

"I knew you were my best friend for a reason. Looks like it's our stop, though. Come on, let's go back to mine, and play the 'My Immortal' drinking game with Jane and Lydia," announced Lizzy as they made their way off the train and to Lizzy's bright red Mazda 3 car.

Smiling in acceptance, Charlotte replied, "You're on! And don't forget who won last time we played that game, too- and what happened afterwards." Charlotte snickered just as Lizzy blasted the music to forget that dreadful memory.

O.o.O

So, if you could **Please** and kindly **Review** and let me know your thoughts, that'd be **Great!**

~BelleBelles (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Creating a Tag Line**

O.o.O

"Hey, Will, what do you think about this tag line on my profile?" asked Charles as he began to start typing up his online profile on 'Pemberley Ever After.'

"Really, Charles, you and online dating? Never did I think you would end up joining the site," moaned Will as he watched his best friend make the finishing touches before it went 'live' on the website.

"Well, I'm tired of meeting the floozy girls at the social galas we have to continuously go to, Darce, so why not try the online dating world on one of your companies' umbrella sites?" asked Charles.

Will was starting to regret the day he allowed his whimsical and romantic sister to create this website that he now inconveniently co-owned. "Curse you, Georgie," muttered Will as he walked over to where Charles was busy tapping away on the laptop keys.

_Hi, my name is Charles, and I hope to find my angel from above. I'm a fun, romantic and happy guy who's wanting to settle down, up in the clouds in heaven. _

"You sound ridiculous, Charles," scoffed Will as he read Charles's tag line.

"Ok, well then, how about that first bit but afterwards say 'who's wanting to find his peace in heaven'?"

"That sounds even worse. Just leave it and see if anyone asks you out with the first tagline, or agrees after clicking on your tagline," remarked Will as he went over to his mahogany side table to pour himself a stiff drink of scotch on the rocks. He was going to need it as yet another friend created a profile on the site.

O.o.O

"Oh God," groaned Elizabeth as she rose from her bed, clutching her spinning head. "Why on Earth did I allow Charlotte to change the game to Kings Cup? That evil witch," mumbled Elizabeth as she slowly walked out of her door, allowing her nose to lead her to the kitchen where Jane was making bacon and eggs- the perfect hangover cure.

"Morning, Lizzie!" called out Jane as she expertly flipped the egg in the pan.

"Shhh! I love you, Jane, but lower the decibels. You know how Kings Cup affects me, especially with the mixed drink combination of last night," replied Elizabeth as she lowered her head onto the counter to make the world stop spinning.

"Oh gosh, sorry, Lizzie. Here, I've made your favourite," said Jane as she handed Elizabeth the plate full of eggs, bacon, toast, mushrooms, and a huge helping of tomato sauce squeezed on top.

"You're a life saver, Jane! Where's Charlotte? Did she leave early?" asked Elizabeth as she tucked into her breakfast, swallowing a Panadol with a tall glass of orange juice as well.

"No, she's still here, sleeping on the couch in the living room, and Lydia is still in bed, she probably won't get out of bed for another couple of hours, knowing her," stated Jane as she plopped herself down next to Elizabeth and started to eat her breakfast.

After an hour of talking and catching up, Charlotte joined them, giving Elizabeth a good ribbing about the events last night. "And how's your head feeling this morning, Lizzie?" laughed Charlotte after she swallowed a large amount of coffee.

"Much better after a good dose of paracetamol and the perfect hangover breakfast made by this golden angel," replied Elizabeth cheekily

*Ding*

"Jane, was that your email going off?" asked Elizabeth as she and Charlotte stopped their conversation to watch Jane's face transform from puzzlement to curiosity to laughter, all in ten seconds.

Startled at the odd sound coming from her elder sister from an email, Elizabeth quickly dropped her plate in the sink and looked over her sister's shoulder.

"Oh my god, you can't be serious," laughed Elizabeth as she saw the message that her sister just received.

**A/N:** Short, I know, but I want to keep you guys in suspense *evil laugh* plus, it's been quite some time since I updated this story for you all, so hopefully with this little cliffy it will not just motivate me to write the next chapter, but also make you guys send me some lovely **Reviews** ;)

Till next time!

~BelleBelles (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all, **

Sorry it's been such a while since I updated this, have had personal issues going on and Uni this year was extremely busy (had 11 weeks of teaching prac!) and now have finished Uni for the year and graduate mid-year next year!

There is an **important question** at the end of this chapter which I'd like your opinion on, so please let me know in a PM or review :)

Now, on with the story…

P.S. Thank you 'River in Egypt' for editing this for me. 3

O.o.O

**Chapter Three: Messages**

"Oh, Darcy, come look at this gorgeous angel I just found!" exclaimed Charles as he screened through his potential matches after registering his account.

"Really, Bingley, that's the fifth time I've heard you use the word 'angel' in the last fifteen minutes…" sighed Darcy as he took yet another sip of his scotch.

"But, Darcy, I think I've really found 'the one' this time. Look, come and view her profile," insisted Bingley as he turned his laptop around so Darcy could view said profile.

'_Hi, my name is Jane and I am seeking someone who is kind, compassionate, reliable and able to make me laugh. If you think you have those qualities, please don't hesitate to send me a message.'_

"Isn't her profile picture just divine as well? Look at her smile! I think I'll send her a message, what do you think, Darcy? Isn't she just perfect?" asked Charles with a dopey smile on his face.

"Well, I must agree with you that she has a very charming smile, however, it looks too large for her face. But do whatever you want, Charles, I'm not going to stop you from ingratiating yourself into this cursed online dating world," replied Darcy as he sat back down from looking at the laptop screen.

"Oh, liven up, old chap, you're only twenty nine and already sound like a miserable old grandpa, you've got to live a little. There is more to life than work, you know…" stated Charles as he began to type up his message to Jane.

"If only it were that easy…" muttered Darcy as he finished his scotch and left the room.

O.o.O

*Bing* went Jane's email as she opened it up on the Saturday morning, whilst Lizzy and Charlotte were scoffing down the bacon and eggs.

Puzzled because she didn't know the sender, she hesitantly clicked on it. After opening it, she realised it was from the 'Pemberley Ever After' dating site her mother had set her up on.

After scanning the short message and clicking on his profile she let out a loud chuckle, causing Lizzy look at it over her shoulder.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Wow, is he serious? Just look at his tag line!" cried Lizzy as she finished reading the message and looking at his profile.

"Read it out, Lizzy, I can't remember where I put my contacts and don't have my glasses with me," said Charlotte as she squinted at the screen, joining Lizzy as she tried to read it over Jane's shoulder as well.

"Well, he says:

_Hi Jane, _

_My name is Charles Bingley, and when I found out that we matched, I couldn't help but stare at your beautiful smile. And, if you don't mind me asking, did it hurt? When you fell down from heaven because you must be some kind of angel. _

_So please, if you are free I would love nothing more than to meet you in person and get to know you. _

_Yours,_

_Charles Bingley."_ Finished Lizzy as she recited the message that Charles had sent to Jane.

"Well, Jane, he sure sounds eager don't you think? Are you going to give him a chance so you can further enchant him with your 'beautiful smile,'" sniggered Lizzy as she sat down on the leather blue couch.

"Oh hush, Lizzy, he's the first decent guy that has sent me a message, or don't you remember the ones from last night?" countered Jane as she went over to her computer to read out the other messages that both she and Lizzy had already been sent since their mother set up their accounts.

"_Jane oh Jane oh Jane. You certainly aint some plain Jane. So why don't we skip the entrée and the main course and head straight to dessert where I lick your cream as I hear you scream. Since there's nothing more delightful than getting a sightful, of your porcelain skin glistening as my cream drips across your skin. _

OR how about this one?

_Hai Lizbet, wanna cum ova so we can watch Netflix and chill? ;)_

OR

_Hey you smoking lady, im Indian and we invented the karma sutra. Want to cum and dance with me between the sheets? My favourite position is the helicopter, how about you? _

Oh, and don't forget this doozy of a message!

_Hey Sugar, _

_You're so sweet, I could lick up day and night, coz hot damn you're so sexy you're about to make me rush like a champagne shower. And if that aint enough, well then you have the best bangs and boobs in town so let me come and bang on your knockers, and now that I think about it…did you buy chance grow up on a farm? Because you sure know how to raise a good cock, hen-ny :P ;)_" narrated Jane as she finished reading just a few of the messages they had both received. 

"Oh my word, they are atrocious! They must've only signed onto the website to see if they can just get lucky!" laughed Charlotte as Jane finished reading.

"Oh yes, that last one was a delight to read, and from our favourite man 'Ben Timover' that likes 'long walks on the beach where women only wear a thong'," remarked Lizzy dryly as she began to delete the messages on her phone.

"Hmm, I wonder if I'd be able to find my perfect man on the website as well. Knowing that your mum has more than likely blabbed to my mum I wouldn't be surprised that when I go home to visit she'll be hounding me about how successful the website is at matching people," stated Charlotte as she sat down next to Lizzy, peaking at the messages she was deleting.

"Well, God help us all when mother finds out that Jane is in a relationship with this Charles guy after they met on 'Pemberley Ever After,'"

"Well, I just sent him a reply, and hopefully, we'll be meeting sometime next week at the park," replied Jane with a smile on her flawless face.

O.o.O

**So,** thoughts on the chapter? What did you think of the message(s) that the girls had been sent already?

Also, I have an **important question:** Do you think I should make Jane an 'Early Childhood' school teacher? I know she has been given this role in quite a few fics and don't want to make it out that I'm copying others, but I can't see her in any other profession, since I see a lot of her in teachers that I've already met.

If you can think of an alternative that'd be great as well!

**Review, Favourite, Follow** and I'll give you virtual cookies in return :)

~BelleBelles


End file.
